Harry Potter And The Green Flamed Torch
by Lily-of-Annoth
Summary: Hidden secrets, truths revealed, heritages found, Dementors, Animagi, Batlles, and even some romance. Harry is in his sixth year and many people look up to him, will he choose to be a leader? OOTP spoilers.
1. Hell With The Dursleys

A/N: I would just like to tell you all that this is my first piece of Harry Potter fanfiction. All replies are welcome, including flames, but just tell me what the flame is for please. WARNING! OOTP SPOILERS!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, that belongs to J.K. Rowling. God bless her (No, I'm not religious).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Back With The Dursleys  
  
"Idiot boy!" Uncle Vernon growled, his face purple enough to rival a prune's, when the pile of packages Harry was carrying tilted precariously and started to tip. "I told you to be careful with those packages! If you so much as scratch one of those cups I will kick you so hard you will not be able to sit for a month!" Harry winced at the fierceness of the threat and the pieces of spittle that flecked onto his face.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon, I'm sorry, I won't break them I promise," Harry replied hurriedly, trying to squeeze past his uncle as fast as he could. Harry did not doubt his Uncle would truly beat him if it so much as appeared he had scratched one of those cups in the Victorian tea set his Aunt Petunia had ordered, not just because it cost a fortune, but because it was a good excuse to beat him silly.  
  
Harry quickly, but gently, placed the boxed tea set on the kitchen table and raced up the stairs to escape his Uncle's disapproving-yet fearful- glaring eyes. With a sigh he flopped down on his hard bed and ended the sigh with a hiss and a wince at the sharp twinge in his ribs. Gingerly he stood up and went to the cracked full size mirror on the wardrobe door. Pulling his shirt up he studied the dark blue-purple bruises on his ribs and stomach. He had received those when he had supposedly caused a water hose to jump up and spray Dudley head to toe. True Dudley did walk into the house sopping wet, but that was because he had been off with his gang again water ballooning the younger residents and ended up having a water fight between each other instead, and Dudley, not wanting to get in trouble for soaking his new running shoes through had made up the story to put the blame on Harry.  
  
Harry was not too surprised ever since he had returned from Hogwarts this year he had been blamed for the smallest abnormality and beaten and warned not to try such again. Harry sneered, as if I could do magic, they know as well as I do the restriction on under age wizardry. Even though there were certain times where he had unknowingly or unpurposely performed magic without the aid of his wand. These such outbursts only happened when he was especially emotional, or, to be more precise, when he was especially angry.  
  
Easing his shirt down, Harry looked around his small room hopefully, but only a moment later he lowered his eyes and sighed. He had left his window open, hoping to receive a letter while he was away, even after a month there had not been a single letter from his friends. Well, it is still early, he thought, they probably are busy. Harry felt a flash of anger, even after the incident a few months ago, Dumbledore still refused to acknowledge Harry's importance. Though Harry understood the reason for him having to come back each year to the Dursley's he did not understand why he had to stay there.  
  
Suddenly there was a sharp rap on the door and Harry heard his Aunt's voice pierce through his thoughts. "You get downstairs right now! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Harry felt his heart skip a beat, and felt some of the color drain from his cheeks. Oh God, what did I do know? Not giving his relatives another reason to berate him he flashed down the stairs, ready for the worst.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know it was short, but I did not have much time, and I ried very much to keep ootp spoilers out, but I can pretty much promise of spoilers next chapter, especially involving a certain person. All reviews welcome. 


	2. Echoes From The Past

A/N: Well here it is, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize here, the credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling.  
  
/These are Harry's thoughts/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Echoes From the Past  
  
Harry sullenly followed his Aunt down the stairs, feeling the cold sweat start do break out on his forehead. One question was whizzing through his mind. /What did I do? Oh God, what did I do?/  
  
"In there," His aunt told him, pointing toward the kitchen. Harry could see the cold smile on her face and shuddered. Trying to control the shaking of his knees, Harry took a deep breath and walked in. Just as he suspected his Uncle was there, currently with his back to him, looking at something in his hands. Harry tried desperately to see what his Uncle was studying so studiously, but Harry just couldn't see past the bulk. He decided just to remain quiet and put his punishment for whatever he did farther off, but after a couple minutes of silence Harry started to wish for something to relieve the pressure.  
  
Finally, after several minutes that seemed more like hours to Harry, his Uncle turned to face him, his face a bright strangled purple and a vein was pulsing up by his temple, but Harry wasn't noticing that, for he know could see what his uncle had been studying. It was a Hogwart's letter. Harry immediately felt cold, one of the first things his uncle had told him after he had gotten off the bus at the end of his school year was a whispered threat of how he was never going to see Hogwarts and his friends again, and more than once Harry wondered if it was his Uncle that had been stopping his letters. Now that was pretty much confirmed seeing that parchment in his Uncle's hands. /How has he been getting my letters?! No wonder no one has wrote to me! He has probably been burning them the second they got here! But how?/ Fear quickly turned to anger and hate.  
  
"That is my letter. Give it to me." Harry struggled hard to hold on to his icy calm, but the words were hissed through clenched teeth. His uncle barked a laugh.  
  
"Your letter, boy? Nothing is yours. Don't you think for one minute that you own anything in this house." His Uncle sneered deeply. Vaguely Harry was reminded of Professor Snape, but he pushed that thought back ruthlessly.  
  
"Oh, are you saying that you went down to Diagon Alley and bought those spe- " Harry was cut off with his uncle's merciless laughter.  
  
"I thought you knew," He wheezed out between the now gales of laughter. "We BURNED those things the minute you were back locked in your room." Vernon was now wiping tears from his eyes. Harry dropped to his knees. He felt empty. /He did what?! All my schoolwork!/ Then one thought hit Harry that made him want to scream and cry at the same time. /The album. My parents photo album, Oh God, tell me he didn't burn that!/ Hate filled Harry as he never remembered it. All these things that have been happening since that night at the ministry, at first it had been like walking through some sort of nightmare, but now all of the facts were coming back and hitting him hard. Constantly watching his back since returning, placing his footing with much care, the constant whispered threats and hideous promises, the often beating, Sirius falling through the veil, Sirius dead. The last two hit Harry hard and he snarled with anger. His Uncle who had been looking down at him and smirking with satisfaction, took a step back and his smirk faltered. Harry stood up, he felt the rage blaring through him, strengthening him, nourishing him, making him feel alive. Vernon now looked at him through startled eyes, and a small voice in a part of Harry that was still aware wondered what his uncle was startled by.  
  
"Give me the letter." Harry felt the air around him snap and crackle and he felt as though his eyes were burning, not with unshed tears but with sheer power. His uncle made a small squeaking sound and the letter fell out of his limp hand. Harry went to pick up the letter but stared in shock when the parchment burst into emerald green flames where his fingertips had just brushed the letter. He stared at the ashes for a moment longer, before making a rough growl and stamping back up the stairs with a fierce glare at his cousin Dudley who had been eavesdropping outside the door. Back inside his room Harry pushed the door shut with his hip and looked around the dingy room. Just as quick as it came the rushing power dropped off, and Harry dropped to the floor like a wrung out rag. As if through a fog Harry heard half familiar words echo back to him.  
"Only One Can Survive" With that there was a burning on the palm of his left hand. The pain was immense and Harry cried out. After several agonizing moments the pains receded with nothing but a consistent sharp throb. The blackness surrounded the fogginess and Harry drifted out into it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it is still very short, but I am working on it. A HUGE thank-you to my three reviewers: Steffi Snape, Jaximillion, and angel74 


	3. Face To Face With A Stranger

A/N: Wow, just posted yesterday and here I am again. I guess what they say is true, reviews are addicting, and to get reviews I've got to post. You get your chapter, I get my reviews, now we are all happy. Just since this is my first post if anyone could tell me how to add font attributes I will personally thank-you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize (as much as I wish I did). That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
/Harry's Thoughts/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Face To Face With A Stranger  
  
With a groan Harry hoisted himself up onto his elbows from his awkward position on the bedroom floor. His head was pounding like an anvil, a steady beating drum that sent pain flaring across his face in unison with his heartbeat. Harry groaned again and lifted his hand to his face, but stopped with a start at the strange green symbol on his palm. For a full two minutes he sat staring at his hand before the memories came flooding back in. The power rushing through him, and his uncle squeaking with fear at the sight of him. For a minute Harry was delighted at having faced his uncle down like that until he remembered what happened afterward. Falling like a useless rag to the floor of his room, the fog surrounding him, that half-familiar voice saying something. something important Harry knew, but he just could not remember. Every time he thought he remembered the words just slipped through his grasp, like trying to grab onto air. Then Harry returned to the symbol on his hand. It appeared to be some sort of golden lion with scarlet wings with an emerald green curled around its legs, not as if it were attacking the lion, but as if it were protecting it. Harry frowned at it for a moment before deciding to think more of it later.  
  
Harry heard a soft hooting from the corner of the room and turned his eyes to the snowy white owl nestled in a small metal cage with a large padlock on the door. "Don't worry Hedwig, I'm fine," Harry's voice sounded rough as if over-used to him, and he winced at how dry his throat was. Harry turned his attention to repaired wall clock and sighed with relief when he realized he had only been out for about twenty minutes.  
  
"I'm just going to get a drink, Hedwig." She gave a satisfied hoot and settled herself to return to her daytime slumber. With much effort, Harry pulled himself up, only to fall down with a hard thud to his knees again. Trying to will the weakness away Harry forced himself back up and contained the wobbling in his knees. After a few moments of striding around his room he purposely strode down the stairs with a fierce scowl on his face. /Well, now that they are afraid of the all powerful Harry Potter we might as well keep up the charade./ Harry thought with a sneer.  
  
As Harry entered the kitchen dead silence fell. Dudley looked at him with a terrified look and a piece of meatloaf halfway to his mouth and the part of Vernon's face that he could see had turned a deep purple (from fear or anger Harry could not tell) and Petunia stood gawking at him from over the stove where something was know spewing off black smoke. /Wow, I knew I made an impression on Uncle Vernon, but was it really that much of one?/ After his own momentary shock Harry gave a forced growl and strode over to his uncle.  
  
"Where is my trunk?" Harry asked in a deadly whisper.  
  
"I t-told you I burned it!" Vernon tried to pull a scowl of his own but failed miserably.  
  
"I will not ask again. Where is my trunk?" Vernon face drained to a shade of mustard, and he pointed up the stairs to the attic entrance. Harry growled again and Vernon ran up the stairs to pull Harry's trunk down and into the room. After Vernon had left Harry's knees buckled and he flopped down onto the bed with a sigh that was half relief and half weariness. But he did not rest for long, quickly he popped open the lid of the trunk and dug through the various schoolwork to find the black bound photo album. He sighed in complete gratification when he saw the many pictures of his parents waving up at him.  
  
Harry sat there for long minutes flipping through the pages slowly until he came to the one of Lily and James' wedding. There not far from his best buddy James stood a cheerful handsome man with dark hair. /Sirius/ Harry felt a burning in the back of his eyes but he pushed it away. Every night Harry had nightmares, most of them of Sirius falling through the veil, but others that Harry knew were totally of imagination floated around too. One was Voldemort leaning over him and laughing at him as he ruthlessly killed his friends and family. Ron, Hermione, Lily, James, and Sirius all screamed in agony as fire engulfed them, those nights Harry would wake up screaming and cursing at the top of his lungs. Those were the nights Harry got the worst beatings. /Not anymore/ Harry thought with fury. /Not anymore/. Harry carefully placed the album under the loose floorboard and then dug into his trunk. With a smile he pulled out his wand, he had many restless nights thinking of what he would do if Death Eaters ever arrived and he had nothing to defend himself with, despite the safety of being with blood relatives. Harry grinned and twirled the wand with his fingers, and a sudden burst of gold light blew from the end of his wand and hit the wardrobe. Harry scrambled to his feet and went to inspect the damage, but when he got there not a mark was to be found, and he gave a puzzled frown. Turning back to sit on the bed again, Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned to look. What Harry saw made his jaw drop in surprise, looking back at him from the mirror was a complete stranger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I decided to follow up on the advice of Me222 and not worry if my chapters are short but update often. One day is often enough right? (Though notice how they are gradually getting longer?)  
  
A Special Thanks To The Following Reviewers:  
  
Kemenran  
  
Steffi Snape  
  
Wuzup13579 (anonymous)  
  
Melwasul  
  
Me222 (I hope this chapter answered any worries you might have had, and I know your wondering why didn't he use the Sirius excuse to keep Hedwig from being locked up I'll answer that in the next chapter.)  
  
SmacksKiller  
  
MaryRussell 


	4. New Face And Flight From Danger

A/N: Hey, I'm back, again. You all got me into a panic attack when you sent your reviews saying I look forward to your daily updates, and I kicked myself for not telling you I was kidding. Yes, I will update as quickly as possible and perhaps one or many in a row. Though, I am happy over how enthusiastic you are. Yay, I'm up to 19 reviews and it has only been five days since I start this story! Well, on with it, here is chapter four.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize here, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
/Harry's Thoughts/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: A New Face And Flight From Danger  
  
Harry looked at the mirror in pure shock, looking back at him was a boy, no, a man with black hair that hung down to his neck in long curly locks and an angular face with piercing green eyes. He stood a good 5'7" and even with the baggy clothing you could still see some faint muscle definition. With an even deeper shock, that nearly caused Harry to fall over, Harry realized the man in the mirror was him. /What the hell?! How did this happen?!/ Though despite Harry's shock he couldn't help but look at himself with some contempt. /Man, I don't look half bad./ Then, with a start, Harry realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He looked around the room and noticed them lying on the ground where he had blacked out earlier, and Harry wondered with amazement how he hadn't noticed them earlier. He fingered his face and stood there musing. /This couldn't be dark magic could it?/ Then Harry studied the symbol on his left palm again, and his gut told him that just wasn't it. /I'd better write to Dumbledore./ Hastily, Harry ran over to his desk and started the short letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
Something strange happened to me earlier today and I thought you ought  
to know. My Uncle and I had an argument over a letter from Hogwarts  
and I lost my temper. Suddenly I felt. I dunno. Strange. Like there was  
a river of magic flowing through me. By the time I got back to my room  
I felt burned out and just collapsed, but not before some words were  
whispered that I can't remember, and I felt a burning on my palm. When  
I woke up there was a tattoo on my hand it appears to be a golden lion  
With scarlet wings and an emerald green dragon wrapped around its legs.  
But that is not all, after I woke I also noticed that I look different, taller  
and stronger. Please write back to me.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry folded up the parchment and turned to give it to Hedwig before he remembered with a groan the padlock still on her cage. Harry strode over to the cage and lifted the padlock into his hands, jiggling it around for a few moments he dropped it with a sigh.  
  
"If only I could use the Alohomora spell Hermione taught me." Harry said with another sigh. Suddenly there was a loud clickand the padlock dropped to the floor, and Harry stared down at it gaping. Giving himself a mental shake he unlatched the now lock-free cage and Hedwig hopped out with an excited hoot.  
  
"I know, you've been cooped up in that cage for much too long." With that he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg who seemed eager to do anything besides roost. "I want you to take this to Dumbledore." As soon as he had barely tied the letter Hedwig was off without a single glance back.  
  
After watching his only companion fly off into the distance Harry was suddenly knocked off his feet by a loud BOOM! And the resonating shake after word, Harry wondered for a moment if the house was going to collapse it shook so hard. But not long after it began it stopped with only a few small tremors after. As soon as Harry could gain his footing he rushed down the stairs and past the stunned Dursleys to the front porch.  
  
Harry was not prepared for what he saw, right in the middle of the road was a huge crater, dimly visible by the lights from the neighboring houses seeing as the street lamps were all out.. It stretched from the low garden wall in the Dursley's front yard, to halfway across the lawn of the house exactly opposite of where he stood. His face paled. /Was that meant for me?/ Harry made up his mind right then and there that he wasn't staying a moment longer, protection or not he wasn't safe. Dashing up the stairs Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage. By the time he got back outside he grunted in frustration. People coming to see what had caused the explosion were coming out and staring at the huge gap. Cursing silently the whole way Harry dragged his trunk up several streets until he was sure there were no muggle eyes watching him. Hastily he pulled out his wand and lifted it over his head. Not two seconds later there was a resounding BANG and Harry was momentary blinded by a flash of light. When Harry was again able to see a familiar young man with horrible acne came down off the bus and started reciting a short speech with familiarity and boredon when he was done he led Harry up onto the bus.  
  
"Welcome, sir, and where would you like to be going tonight?" Stan Shunpike asked in a friendly tone.  
  
"Diagon Alley," Harry replied in a rough voice. Since Stan had not noticed who he was he did not think it was necessary for him to find out and begin with the questions. He leaned his head forward so that his dark locks covered most of his face. "And I would like a bunk on the second floor please." Stan nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something else but Harry cut him off. "Just the fare, I do not wish for a hot chocolate or water bottle and toothbrush." And with that he dug into his pocket for the eleven sickles he remembered the fare being. Stan took the sickles silently and led him up the spiraling staircase to the second floor, which, unsurprisingly, was exactly the same as the first minus the driver. As Stan went down the staircase Harry could here him mumbling and grumbling about "rude customers", but Harry didn't care for a major weight had been lifted off his chest. Despite his reasons for leaving his was free of the Dursleys again for hopefully another year. With that thought Harry broke into a grin and gave a relieved laugh, shrugging off the curious stares of the floors other occupants.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There we go, another chapter. Whew, four chapters in five days, my school work is really going slack, but oh well, hope you enjoyed!  
  
A Special Thanks To The Wonderful Reviewers:  
  
Soulfire - I hope I can bring up your rating but it seems fine to me right now seeing as I only had three chapters! Thank you and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Somepinkfan  
  
Me222  
  
Smackskiller - Yes, I know, I shouldn't do that so often and so I changed the ending of this chapter a little so it wasn't one seeing as you no doubt find that annoying. Thanks for your review!  
  
Jaximillion  
  
AmyLupin1987 - Very strange review but nevertheless thank you very much! 


End file.
